Escape to The Sunset
by LBCwriter562
Summary: AU: Alex and Josh Shepherd have survived the horror that has overtaken Shepherd's Glen. Deciding to leave their old lives behind and escape out west to California, the Shepherd bros begin a new life in the Sunset District of San Francisco, trying to forget their past lives. Follow the bros in their new lives as they conquer adjustments to the new city... and new horrors.
1. Destination: San Francisco

This will be an AU fic of events happening post _Homecoming _with Joshua Shepherd still being alive. There will be some OOC-ness present in order to adapt to the novel at hand and the fic will mainly revolve around the lives of Josh and Alex after their ordeal in _Homecoming_.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill, nor the characters associated with the series. **_

...

* * *

><p>"Josh? Josh? Hey kiddo, wake up… Josh?"<p>

"Hmmmhhh?" Thirteen year old shaggy brunette Joshua _Josh_ Shepherd grumbled as he felt his entire body being shaken up from the peaceful slumber he was engaged in. The sound of his older brother whispering his name, twenty-two year old faux-hawk styling Alex Shepherd, rang through his ears like an alarm clock at 7am on a Monday morning.

_Dude, doesn't he see that I'm trying to sleep here? This bus ride has been going on since forever._

Sleepily, Joshua replied, "What is it, Alex?"

"We're here, buddy…" the elder brother smiled as he pointed out the window on Josh's right. "San Francisco."

Joshua looked to his right and noticed that the long distance travel bus they were journeying on was driving upon the road of a grey-coated suspension bridge, locally known as the _San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge _or just the _Bay Bridge_,which soared several feet high over the expansive waters of the sparkling San Francisco Bay, ferries and sailboats dotting the wavy aqua landscape below. His brown eyes also captured the horizon of the Downtown San Francisco skyline approaching towards them, including the infamous white exterior of the Transamerica Pyramid tower.

_Wow, this is so pretty! _

"Hey Alex, I think I can see the Golden Gate Bridge from here!" Josh smiled as his finger pointed to another bridge off in the distance painted in International Orange.

"It sure looks like it, kiddo," Alex couldn't help but to ruffle his younger sibling's hair, which normally caused great annoyance for Josh.

"Maybe it won't be so bad here after all…" the younger brunette said under his breath as he continued to gaze at the landscape before him with much awe. "Maybe it won't be so bad here after all…"

After the horrifying events that he and Alex witnessed several weeks ago in Shepherd's Glen and Silent Hill, Maine, it was decided between the two brothers that it was imperative to leave their old lives behind and have a fresh new start in a new city located far away from their old hometown. They ended up deciding on California being the best place to make the escape towards. Being able to make several arrangements with favors from friends Elle Holloway and Travis Grady, Alex was able to secure two Greyhound bus tickets to make the retreat away from the hell hole that surrounded the Toluca Lake region in New England. Ever since, they've been travelling out West on several Greyhound buses, making stops and transfers in Boston, New York, Chicago, Omaha, Salt Lake City, Reno, and Sacramento, en route to their final destination in San Francisco.

After the bus completed its trek over the Bay Bridge, they finally reached their destination at the Transbay Terminal in the South of Market (or SoMa) District of San Francisco, just south of the Financial District.

"Ugh, that was like the longest trip ever!" Stepping out of the Greyhound bus onto the terminal platform, Josh aggravatingly yet playfully pouted, stretching out his arms and legs as he tried to wake himself up. The extremely cool and oceanic air that _the City by the Bay _was known for began to caress the exposed skin of the younger Shepherd, causing him to involuntarily shiver, as the breeze began to whirl around the arrival area. "I should've worn my zip-up!"

"You should get it from your bag then, kiddo," Alex replied matter-of-factly as he retrieved their bags, giving the younger brother his said item.

"Thanks, Alex…" Josh opened up his bag and retrieved his black American Apparel zip-up. A smile painted his face as he sighed in relief; the fabric now protected his pale skin from the chilly wind from the bay.

"I'll be right back, buddy. I need to get information on the Muni buses we'll need to take to get to our new place."

"Okay, I'll be fine," Josh nodded in the affirmative as the elder Shepherd took a gander over to the nearest information stations. He decided to take their belongings and chillax on a nearby bench until his brother was finished gathering the needed information. He began to take note of the hustle and bustle of the station that laid out before him. People walking and talking about, whether getting to or arriving at their destination, talking on their cellphones, waving for the party there are waiting for to come to them, and so much more. It was definitely the perfect place to people watch.

The younger Shepherd's chocolate eyes began to gaze on the walls that were littered with several posters and ads, but a particular graffiti tag to the wall caught his gaze.

"La Roca Fierro…" Josh softly said, his Spanish surprisingly good for his age (all thanks to hanging out with his older brother while he studied for his Spanish class back in Shepherd's Glen). "What's up with that?"

"Josh!" Said boy's contemplation was interrupted as Alex called for him to come over. "Come on kiddo, let's go!"

"Dude, wait up!" Josh began to lug their things as he walked over to his older sibling. He was provided with relief when Alex took his heavy bag off his shoulder. They began to make their way to the Muni bus (short for San Francisco Municipal Railway, the city's public transportation system) they'll need to take to reach their new home. As the two boarded the bus, Josh still could not get that graffiti tag he saw on the wall out of his mind.

"La Roca Fierro… hmmm?"

...

* * *

><p>"Welcome home!" Alex stated as he and Josh got off the bus at the corner of Noriega Street and 46th Avenue in the Sunset District neighborhood of San Francisco, located on the western edge of the city on the peninsula.<p>

"This is it?" Joshua pondered out loud as he gazed upon the structure in front of them. The exterior of the white-coated apartment building resembled a large Victorian house, with the ground level containing a café and an arts design shop. Josh couldn't help but notice that many of the buildings they passed by on the way to their final destinations had very similar architecture. He deduced that this would be a very common sight around _The City_ outside of Downtown. After all, San Francisco is internationally known for preserving its unique architecture that many other cities have since torn down.

The younger brunette also began to take note of their new neighborhood. It was mainly residential in nature, which was stark in contrast to the commercial and industrial buildings they saw on the eastern side of town along the shore of the bay. The streets were wide, but fairly quiet. There was also a mini-mart and a pizzeria conveniently located across the street by the apartment building. He also noted the amazing view of the Pacific Ocean down the street on Noriega. He figured that the street would eventually end by the ocean. In addition, he imagined there had to be amazing sunsets everyday if one looks down Noriega Street before dusk.

_Maybe that's why they call it the Sunset District. _

"Not too bad…"

The brothers made their way inside the entrance to the apartment building next to the cafe shop, where they met with the landlord to get the keys to their apartment unit. After obtaining the keys, they made the trek up several flights of stairs as their unit was located on the fourth floor. Luckily for the Shepherds, they didn't have much stuff to carry with them.

"Here's to our _escape to the Sunset_," Alex smirked as he began to open the door to their apartment unit, number 401. As the door opened, the boys were finally able to take in the dwelling unit they'd be starting their new lives in. It was a small, simple, yet cozy gallery style studio apartment unit that was at the very least partially furnished. It had the necessary basics for one to live on a daily basis. The kitchen contained a small cooking stove and oven, a microwave, and a small but full sized refrigerator with a fridge unit and freezer. The living room contained a love seat sofa that pulled out into a full size bed, a small coffee table, and a small flat screen TV. The unit only had one window, but it was a bay window with a small sitting area and had an amazing view of the Pacific Ocean out towards the west. A bathroom was also included complete with a full size tub with shower near the entry foyer.

Though the apartment was a major contrast to the huge house they were previously used to in Shepherd's Glen, Josh couldn't help but to smile at the new adventures that lay ahead for Alex and him.

"Our _escape to the Sunset_, indeed!"


	2. La Pizzaria Sunset

**Author's Note:** Chapter 1 has been partially revised. No major changes to the plot, but just in case a quick refresher is needed if you've already read it before.

...

* * *

><p><em>Here's to a fresh new start, little bro. <em>

Alex couldn't help but smile as his little brother perked up after saying _Our escape to the Sunset, indeed! _

The elder brunette took in the cozy apartment that lay before him again, putting their belongings in the linen closet across from the bathroom as he saw Josh run up to the bay window, gazing at the expansive view of the beach and Pacific Ocean out west with much fascination. Luckily, it was a nice and sunny day in San Francisco as one can only see blue and orange in the horizon as the sun began to set behind the ocean. The simper on his face grew even stronger as he saw the excitement on his little brother's face beaming. Despite the little brunette just becoming a teenager, Alex couldn't help but catch glimpses of the happy-go-lucky and carefree nine year old Josh he dearly remembers.

_We definitely did make the right choice of moving out here to San Francisco, away from that damn hell hole called Shepherd's Glen. _

"Are you hungry, kiddo?" Alex took a seat on the sole couch the unit had, sighing in relief and noted how comfortable the couch really was. He could've easily fallen asleep on the piece of furniture, however, he already had way too much sleep on the bus ride to San Francisco, preferring not to be a night owl. The nightmare of the otherworld that he and Josh endured a few weeks ago was still a not so distant memory, and being up in the middle of the night would not help them forget it as well.

"Yeah, kinda…" Josh replied. Alex noted the younger sibling was still taking in the gaze of the sunset and the Pacific outside their window. "Hey Alex, you think we can go over to the beach down the street?"

"We'll go tomorrow since by the time we're done with dinner, it'll be too dark, and we're still not familiar with this city," the elder brunette replied, taking out his wallet to inspect the funds they have left as of to date. He calculated they would still be good for about another week or so as long as he budgeted carefully. Luckily, Alex would begin his new job as a data entry clerk for a litigation copy service company in the Civic Center neighborhood on Golden Gate Avenue and Franklin Street this coming Tuesday, thus a source of income was not an issue at the moment. He was able to arrange a Tuesday start with his boss since he had to help get Josh enrolled into the San Francisco Unified School District.

"Okay Alex, whatever you say," Josh finally relinquished his gaze outside the window and made his way to the couch to sit next to his brother.

_Time to annoy him again…_

Alex began to ruffle his younger brother's hair, causing his hand to be slapped away.

"Dude, stop…" Josh pouted in annoyance. The elder brunette's smirk grew even more.

_Hahaha, success! _

"You want pizza, buddy?" Alex began to stare at the white painted ceiling above him, knowing he would get an affirmative from the teen next to him. Pizza was definitely one of Josh's weaknesses.

"Yeah, pizza! But… we don't have a phone hooked up, yet…" Josh began to copy his older brother's action by also staring at the ceiling.

"No worries, kiddo," Alex ceased the gaze upwards as he got up, stretching his body in the process as began to put on his shoes from the foyer. "I saw a pizzeria across the street. We'll just walk and have dinner at the parlor."

"Sweet!" Josh beamed in excitement as he always loved going out with his older brother to eat. "Dude, let's go!"

"Calm down bro, we'll get there shortly…" Alex couldn't contain his smile, always loving the feeling when his little brother was happy.

_We did make the right choice moving here. Our escape to the Sunset! _

...

* * *

><p>"Make sure to look both ways before you cross the street."<p>

_Ugh, really dude?_

Josh couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the seemingly parental remark that Alex just gave to him right now. Being thirteen years old and in the eighth grade, one would think he is perfectly capable of crossing the street without being reminded to look both ways before making the trek across the asphalt.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" the younger brunette replied in a pouty matter. "I am thirteen you know. Not a kid anymore."

"Says the one who still acts like one…" Alex's gave off a smug look as Josh began to glare intense daggers at him.

_I guess he got me there…_

"Whatever, bro…" Josh managed to give his older brother a jaunty shove on the arm, only for his own brunette locks to be ruffled once again by the taller brunette. "Ugh, Alex! Really dude?"

"You asked for it, kiddo, hahaha."

After crossing Noriega Street, the brothers had to cross the street one more time across 46th Avenue before finally reaching their destination, _La Pizzeria Sunset_. The exterior of the building itself was pretty flashy, painted in International Orange, akin to the nearby Golden Gate Bridge. In addition, a mural of the Sunset District was painted on the side, the landscape dotted with buildings in a descending sloping fashion before the color blue of the Pacific Ocean met at the end of the wall. The outside of the pizzeria screamed a local, hole-in-the-wall feeling for those unfamiliar with the establishment. That case definitely applied to Alex and Josh, just arriving in _The City _a few hours ago.

Alex held the door open for Josh to go inside. As the shorter brunette moseyed on inside, the appetizing aroma of fresh pizza dough and cheese baking in the oven immediately wafted Josh's senses. He couldn't help but unconsciously lick his lips in anticipation of chowing down on some awesome pizza.

_Dude, it smells so good here! _

As he continued to be enveloped by the fragrance of pizza, Josh noted that the pizzeria itself had a very casual ambiance. There were no high end furnishings to take note of, just very basic wooden tables, 80's dining room chairs, and red leather booths against the walls. Speaking of the walls, it was painted in red with white crown molding all-around as framed photographs of various landmarks around San Francisco adorned the walls. In addition, one could not forget the mandatory neon beer advertisements of _Shock Top_, _Heineken, _and _Budweiser _that also graced the walls, alongside with a big flat screen TV for the big Bay Area sports events with the 49ers, Giants, Golden State Warriors, and the Sharks. Overall, the pizzeria was a definite _hole-in-the-wall _indeed.

"This place looks pretty cool," Alex began to shake his head in the affirmative.

"You said it—"

"Hi guys, welcome to La Pizzeria Sunset!" a woman with short and layered blonde hair began to approach the Shepherd brothers with menus on hand. "My name is Heather and I will be your server today. Will that be for two today?"

...

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for the short chapter. The work week says I need to sleep and be well rested to be productive =P Also, I wanted to be sure I can get something out for you all before the next update, which is planned for this weekend. Thank you for your kind understanding! <em>


End file.
